The Sky is the Limit
by We-Lost-It-All
Summary: Orihime just wants to find happiness after her brother died, and her mother left her with a step-father who cares nothing for her. And an annoying popular step sister: Loly. While Ichigo just wants a chance to be who he was before his mother died and he started getting into fights. They bring out the best in each other, but why can't they just let go?


**.I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Orihime Inoue was more of an outcast in the world. She never understood why everyone around her was so happy, when she was so miserable. She hated how she thought everyone in the world was perfect.

Their peach skin, while she had light ivory. And their normal, straight, dark colored hair. Orihime always dreamed of that kind of hair. But instead she was cursed with long, curly, bright orange locks. She hated how most girls were skinny, and how she was more figure-always causing attention that was never wanted.

She used to love everyone in the world, in fact, Inoue would go out of her way just to help or greet the local neighbors. She was a smiling child. Never one to argue. Everyone loved her. She loved everyone. That was when she was happy. But after Sora died and her mother died, leaving her with a bastard of a step-father. Her happiness slowly drifted away.

Today had to be September 8th, one of her most hated months. She was already a senior with a high GPA. Orihime was one of the smartest girls in the whole school, even passing Ishida. Giving her the title of brains and beauty. She scoffed. _What beauty?_ Orihime walked down the sidewalk, irritated by the sound the leaves made when her boots stepped on them slightly.

She lowered her chin further into her pink scarf as the wind picked up. The uniform policy enforced that the girls had to wear the modest grey skirts. They weren't even modest. The lowest the skirts would go was the end of the thigh, the hem was lacy. It's like the principal really wanted boys to unleash their pervertedness.

The sun was covered by many big dark clouds, Orihime guessed that it was going to rain. Perfect, it would be great, another way to ruin her mood. Her hands tightened around her bag. Then a drop of water bounced on her nose. Perfect. It was for about twenty seconds of sprinkling till it came pouring down. The women ran with their children to find cover until the sky cleared up. Orihime was the only one who walked on the sidewalk. She continued to walk.

-Alone.

**...**

**...**

Orihime arrived at the school ten minutes then she should have. The classes had already started and she could hear the lectures the teachers were giving in each of the rooms. She trudged down the hallway, leaving a large trail of water. A car had decided to be a complete asshole, and drive into a large puddle of water all on her uniform. Her blouse clung to her chest, showing anything that she didn't want to be seen. And her skirt clung to her thighs, she hoped that no boys were walking around in the hall.

Not to mention her hair was draped over her face, giving her a Grudge look, while the rain dripped in her eyes, no matter if she wiped them. The Women's bathroom was at the end of the hallway. The auburn was grateful that it was far away from the classy. With wet hands she pushed the door opened and slipped through. The mirrors were covered in girls' lipstick and their love secrets.

Irritated, Orihime grabbed a paper towel and furiously rubbed her face until it burned. Wasn't the best idea. She threw away the towel and saw that it had left red splotches on her cheeks, forehead and nose. She looked like a clown. She would have done something, but the bell rang loudly in her ears. _Why would they put that thing in the bathroom?_ She thought bitterly. She didn't want to go out there, but she knew she had to. She set down her bag and pulled out a long yellow sweater.

Seniors weren't supposed to wear them, but it was the only thing that seemed appropriate. The sweater was long, covering her hands. She had to roll up the sleeves. The bow around her neck tightened, so she loosened it, only for it to drape around her neck. She grabbed her bag, not bothering to even look at the mirror on her way out. She knew she looked like a clown. So why try and fix it?

* * *

_"Orihime," She said, "you can't stay in your room forever sweetie." Her mother cooed. Her hand was on the doorknob, as she was trying to open the door, she heard an angry yet childish reply._

_"Yes, I can!" Orihime cried. Behind the door, the young seven year old hide under her bed, with her favorite stuffed animal. Her legs were crossed while the bear was pressed in her strong embrace. She wasn't going to leave this spot. Even if she was an old woman. Her mother sighed and pressed her ear to the door. She heard her daughter sob._

_Her heart tugged. _

_"Baby, I know you miss-"  
_

_"Don't say his name!" She sobbed violently. She shook her head of the memory._

_"I know you miss him! I do too!"_

_Orihime hissed through gritted teeth, "If you did then you wouldn't have left him to die. You wouldn't have left daddy. And you wouldn't remarry!" Her eyes were swollen, and she swore she saw red and yellow splotches in her vision. She paused her breathing, and the bear was held tighter._

_"Open the door..." She tried again. She removed her ivory hand from the knob and waited for the girl's response. No answer. The mother knocked on the door. She firmly said, "Orihime! Open the door!" Again there was no response. The ex Inoue jiggled the knob hard while pounding on the door. _

_"Orihime! Please! Orihime! Open the door! Please!"_

_The splotches got bigger and bigger, slowly but surely covering her entire vision of her surroundings. Her chest started hurting, and her head buzzed. She heard voices. Voices that she did not want to hear. _

_**"You were never one of them!" It hissed.**_

_**"Yeah!" The other one agreed. "You mother is just trying to guilt trip you! Don't believe that hag."**_

_**"Listen we were with you ever since you were a baby. You don't belong here."**_

_Her vision slowly came back, her head turned, and in front of her was the knife her mother was using early. Orihime knew that she wasn't allowed to play with knives. It had been one of her family's rules. She never wanted to disobey. But why did it look so tempting. She crawled from under her bed. Held the bear in one arm and started walking towards the blade._

_**"Just end your life here, Inoue." It continued. "You'll be in a better place. Do it. Do it. Then it'll be your mother's fault when she finds you on the ground."**_

**_The other one chuckled darkly, "Yeah! Think about it! The look on her face when you scare her! She will never make you sad again! Think about all the pain you suffered. And why not give it back to someone you care about?"_**

**_"Do it, Inoue."_**

**_"Do it."_**

_Her hand grabbed the knife. The blade pointed to her throat as she examined the knife. She saw the red and yellow splotches again. She couldn't see. She couldn't move her body._

_"ORIHIME!" Her mother screamed from outside of the room. Her voice was the only thing that stopped her progress with the knife. The Ex Inoue rushed down the hallway to find the spare key. She found it in her old husband's office and dashed back to the door. With fidgeting hands she was able to get the key in the slot. She turned grabbed onto the knob and shoved her body through._

_Her eyes watered when she found Orihime sitting on the floor, with a bloody hand. "Oh...my God." She gasped._

_"Mommy," The girl whispered. "You came." Then she blacked out. The mom rushed to her daughter and held her in her arms. Sobbing loudly. The knife was still in its position where it was first found. Cleaned, and it hadn't been touched. The voices in her head pressured again, as her mommy carried her out of the house. She heard sirens._

_**...**_

_**...**_

Orihime's eyes widened. Where did that flashback come from. She shook her head, "It was only a memory." She whispered to herself, "It's in the past. It's no longer real." Then she kept on walking down the halls. The students scattered out of the classrooms, and all broke out into sprints to for the thirty minute break they had everyday after the first period.

The roof. She hadn't been on the roof in a long time. She went down the opposite side of the hallway, and then up the stone stairs. She pushed the door open and exhaled the watery air. The rain was slightly clearing up, but not by much. She was already wet, what could go wrong? She walked towards the rail and gripped it with both hands.

Auburn hair swished over her face, when she looked down to see the cars pass by. She felt relaxed in the place. She felt like she could be herself. This was the only place that she didn't feel hate swell inside of her. Her brother always liked high scenes. He said one time that the when he stands on a roof that he feels nothing to push him down. That he is on top.

But that was before he died. She closed her stormy grey eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. She never cried after his death. She let out a strangled sigh. Her eyes looked up to the sky as the rain cleared up.

"So I'm not the only one who enjoys the roof, ne?"

She turned.

Her mouth opened and she gaped like a fish.

Standing behind her was the rebellious, yet alluring, Ichigo Kurosaki.

And why was he having a conversation with her?

* * *

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoy. Please excuse the errors. Also thank you for reading, I hope you review. It'd make my day. And Orihime's! :)**

**See ya later! ;)**

**-We-Lost-It-All**


End file.
